1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, especially to a structure of a grounding plate.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,337,243, issued on Dec. 25, 2012, discloses a cable connector assembly including a shielding shell, an inner circuit board received in the shielding shell, a cable, and a grounding plate. The inner circuit board defines a number of grounding pads, the grounding plate electrically connecting with the grounding pads. The cable includes an outer boot, plural pairs of differential signal wires and plural grounding wires received in the outer boot. The grounding plate has a number of arcuated walls. Each of the arcuated walls has a receiving room for accommodating a corresponding pair of differential signal wires. The grounding wire is soldered with the grounding pad between two adjacent pairs of differential signal wires. The grounding plate further includes a number of soldering portions extending between two adjacent arcuated walls. The grounding wire is soldered in the soldering portion. The grounding wire is small in size such that it is difficult to solder the grounding wire to the soldering portion of the grounding plate.
An improved positional structure of the grounding pate is desired.